el mago gris mi version
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: Timmy esta en la unibersidad con una vida muy cambiada pero todo dara un giro repentino y magico.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner pretence a Butch Hartman Jenny pretence a **jenny-jen** El mago gris. Aun recordaba los muñequitos con tunica negra y gorros cuadrados que tenia sobre su torta el día que se gradúo de la secundaria, de viaje de egresados fueron Francia, un viaje inolvidable para el ya que la ultima noche, el y Jenny se habían besado por primera ves desde que se conocieron. Un beso mágico: solos en el balcón con vista a la ciudad y bajo el estallido de los fuegos artificiales que tiraban por año nuevo. Ahora Timmy Turner estaba en la universidad y no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado todo, para su suerte podía estar con Jenny y se había echo amigo de Marcos su nuevo compañero de cuarto. A Timmy le costaba trabajo realizar algunos movimientos como: acostarse o agacharse. a causa de dos cicatrices que tenia en la costilla ya que una noche mientras salía de una de las alocadas fiestas que hacen en la universidad, alguien cerro la puerta dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas... de eso asían tres días.

Se que me quedo muyy corto pero voy a hacer lo posible xq el segundo cap sea mas largo espero q les aya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cierta noche Timmy caminaba por el campus, como era su costumbre, cuando algo le llamo la atención una piedra en el piso justo frente a el. Aunque no era muy aficionado a las piedras algo en esta le llamo la intención aunque era una piedra común sin nada raro era como las que se ven siempre, pero había algo llamativo la piedra esa le parecía conocida como si la hubiera visto antes pero no recordaba donde. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella la tomo la miro bien y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Miro su reloj pulsera eran las 10:49, decidió que ya era hora de que volviera aunque todavía era muy temprano sabia que a las 11:00 había una fiesta y que los pasillos se llenarían de gente. Así que dio la vuelta y volvió al edificio. Una vez dentro empezó a sentir un frío tremendo a pesar de que estaban en verano y ese presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría lo invadió al instante. Fue directo hacia las escaleras, al principio pensó en tomar el ascensor aprovechado que no había nadie, pero escucho ruido de pasos y decidió ir por la escalera, subir las escaleras era un suplicio para el debidillo a su costilla. Pero el director le había dicho que solo podían usar el ascensor personas con heridas mas grabes, eso lo llenaba de rabia pero claro el tipo no sabia lo que se sentía… pero aun así tener lastimadas ambas costillas era algo… Camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta numero 14 y la abrió entro y vio a Marcos preparándose para la fiesta de esa noche. --- ¿iras la fiesta?--- le pregunto marcos aunque ya sabia cual seria la respuesta de su amigo ya que este se rehusaba a ir a las fiestas desde el accidente. ---no—le respondió Timmy ya casado de que le pregunte lo mismo cada fiesta. --- pero amigo, Jenny ira---- dijo Marcos tratando de convencerlo. Pero Timmy lo ignoro no le importaba que Jenny baya total cada uno tenia su vida. --- ira con Daniel. Timmy levanto la cabeza al instante, pero después recordó una cosa. --- jajaja buen intento pero Daniel no puede caminar por que se rompió la pierna, deja de intentarlo viejo no iré--- le dijo Marcos resignado se fue a la fiesta dejándolo solo. Eran como las 5:40 de la mañana cuando un ruido despertó a Timmy, miro en dirección a la cama de Marcos pero este no estaba ahí ya que no distinguía su silueta, eso significaba que la fiesta no había terminado. Seguía escuchando ese ruido raro frente a su puerta tenia que ser Marcos estaba seguro porque ninguna fiesta había durado desde las 11 hasta las casi 6, trato de seguir durmiendo pero ese ruido era inquietante. Tomo una almohada y la arrojo para que golpeara en la puerta pero aun así los ruidos no cesaron ya cansado fue y abrió la puerta cuando la abrió del todo vio algo que lo dejo frío… un bulto negro colgaba de una soga mientras que unas gotas caían del bulto, Timmy no estaba seguro de que era pero por el tamaño del bulto supuso lo que era y cerro la puerta de golpe. se tiro a la cama si era lo que el pensaba no quería parecer involucrado así que solo se tiro ahí a esperar a que llegara gente y lo viera. A las 6:00 gente empezó a recorrer los pasillos, Timmy escuchaba atentamente y por los gritos que daban supo que no estaba equivocado. Al segundo Marcos abrió la puerta de golpe, Timmy se levanto rápido para fingir sorpresa por la entrada de su amigo. --- tienes que ver esto…--- le dijo Marcos con los ojos desorbitados. 


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy estaba totalmente desesperado ¿Qué aria? No podía quedarse ay, pero no tenia el valor y para salir y ver que tenía razón. Cuando por fin se armo de valor y salio estuvo a punto de desmayase: era Daniel el bulto que colgaba de la soga. Como era de suponerse todo se transformo en un caos. Sin pensar en que el director tubo que llamar a Timmy a su oficina. ---estas seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver--- le pregunto el director. --- seguro--- le respondió Timmy, se levanto y se fue. La noticia no tardo en salir de la escuela y salir en el noticiero. Esa mañana el director izo un anuncio en el auditorio. --- hasta que no se encuentre al culpable de la muerte de Daniel **Cubides** los policías andarán por la escuela y a interrogar a los estudiantes. Al salir del auditorio todos se pusieron a comentar sobre el tema. --- yo les voy a decir que estuve en la fiesta--- dijo Marcos--- es la verdad. --- yo también voy a decir eso, yo también estuve en la fiesta--- dijo Jenny. --- yo no se que hacer--- dijo Timmy--- estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto y yo era el único que no haba ido a la fiesta… lo mas probable es que no me crean. Todas las mañanas llamaban a un estudiante para el interrogatorio y Timmy maldijo el día en el que le toco a el. El lugar en donde se hacían los interrogatorios era como de película la única luz que había era la de una lamparita. --- bueno Turner, el cuerpo colgaba en la puerta de tu habitación--- dijo el policía. --- no tuve nada que ver--- dijo Timmy completamente nervioso. --- ¿Qué pruebas tienes? Timmy estaba tan nervioso que no le salía la voz… pero derepente vio una sombra que le hacia señas para que se calmara, Timmy le obedeció y respiro hondo. --- yo me llevaba bien con Daniel--- dijo--- no tendría porque matarlo… y aunque no fuera así… no seria capaz de matar a alguien. Timmy rezaba por que el policía le crea, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer, ya no tenia mas argumentos. --- esta bien--- dijo el policía--- puedes irte. Timmy se levanto y se fue tratando de no correr para no quedar mal. Salio al patio para respirar aire fresco, cuando salio la vio a Jenny sentada en la rama de un árbol, Timmy fue y se sentó junto a ella. --- ¿como te fue en el interrogatorio?--- pregunto Jenny --- bien… ¿vos no crees que sea yo el culpable? Jenny se apoyo en el hombro de Timmy. --- no, claro que no A lo lejos la sombra los miraba, la primera parte de su misión estaba cumplida… 


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día Timmy se encontraba sentado en su cama ordenando cajones ,que contenían sus apuntes de clase, abría uno sacaba lo que había adentro revisaba las hojas las rompia o las guardaba. En eso estaba cuando un profesor entro.

- Timmy ve a la oficina del director, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Cuando llego la oficina se encontró con su madre.

-bueno, será mejor que me valla para que hablen-- dijo el director saliendo de su oficina.

Timmy no sabia que decirle a su madre la ultima ves que la había visto fue en las vacaciones de invierno y ya habían pasado tres meses.

- me entere de lo que paso-- dijo su madre-- y por eso quería sacarte de esta universidad y llevarte a la de Dimmsdale.

- no ,mama-- dijo Timmy-- si me voy me van a seguir culpando además estoy bien en California.

Su madre se acerco y empezó a acaríciale el rostro.

-bueno, es tu decisión-- le dijo y lo miro a los ojos-- te extraño.

Timmy se sintió raro al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su madre.

- yo también-- le dijo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación se encontró con un niño de pelo violeta sentado en su cama que le sonrio cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿quien sos?-- le pregunto Timmy extrañado.

el chico se levanto de la cama y Timmy pudo notar que tenia alas en su espalda. El chico levanto un palito que terminaba con un estrella en la punta y toco la frente de Timmy.

Timmy se lo quedo viendo sorprendió y finalmente pregunto:- ¿sos.. realmente sos Poof ?....


	5. Chapter 5

El niño sonrío dando señal de que era correcto lo que había dicho Timmy. --- Pero… no lo entiendo… ¿que haces acá?--- pregunto Timmy. --- Mira—dijo Poof en tono serio--- no son casualidades lo que te esta pasando ese chico no se suicido frete a tu puerta, lo mataron y lo pusieron ahí apropósito. ---¿Quién? --- solo digamos que el Mundo Mágico fue invadido por un ser oscuro que te quiere fuera del camino porque sabe que vos sos el único que puede vencerlo. La razón por la que vino yo es porque si venía uno de mis padres iba a ser muy sospechoso que ellos desaparecieran, pero te mandamos señales para que recordaras… esa roca por ejemplo--- dijo Poof señalando la piedra que tenia sobre la mesa de luz. --- Philip—dijo Timmy que recordó por que la piedra le había llamado la atención. --- Aunque--- siguió Poof ---tengo que admitir que las señales fueron muy simples pero estábamos acorralados… en fin ten esto. Le extendió un báculo largo, tenia forma de letra C y en la punta tenia una esfera violeta. --- ¡y que se supone que haga con esto?---- pregunto Timmy mirando con mucho interés el báculo. --- golpéalo contra el piso--- contesto Poof. Timmy obedeció y le dio un leve golpe conta el piso. En ese instante un circulo blanco se formo a su alrededor y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba vestido de gris a excepción de sus mangas que eran rosas. --- Ese es el traje del Mago Gris--- dijo Poof --- ósea tu traje… mira cada ves hay menos tiempo, tratare de volver pronto mientras tanto aprende a usar tus nuevos poderes. Dicho esto desaparecio dejando a Timmy muy sorprendido y preocupado… 


End file.
